Believe It or Not: The Legend of Ningen no Kitsune
by Alvin Yogee
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke dihadapkan dengan dua pilihan. Di antara mempercayai logikanya sendiri atau mengikuti permintaan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya?  maybe  OOC, OC, gender bender, typos, and others. A fic from new author. RnR?


**Believe It or Not: The Legend of Ningen no Kitsune**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: _NARUTO __© __Masashi Kishimoto_

Genre: _Fantasy (start in chapter 2), little bit Romance_

Main characters:_ Sasuke U., Naruto U._

Rate: _T rated story_

Language: _Bahasa / Indonesian_

Warning: _(maybe) OOC, OC, Gender bender, Typos, and others_

**.**

Summary:

_Sesuatu telah mengubah dirinya. Perlahan-lahan dan sekilas memaksanya. Ketika ia dihadapkan oleh dua pilihan, ia bimbang. Perjanjian yang dulu telah disiapkan oleh leluhurnya, mulai menggoyahkannya. Tapi, semenjak ia tahu apa yang ia rasakan pada sesuatu itu, ia jadi tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**-*A*-**

Ruangan dengan kurang pencahayaan itu begitu sunyi. Hanya suara mesin komputer yang memenuhi dan mendominasi ruangan itu. Di sana, ada sebuah kursi putar yang sudah diduduki oleh seorang pemuda tampan yang sedari tadi terus fokus dengan komputernya. Entah apa yang dilakukannya dengan komputer itu. Kemungkinan besar ia sedang mencari suatu informasi dengan menggunakan perangkat komputernya, ditambah dengan bantuan koneksi internetnya.

Tampaknya pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang berumur 23 tahun itu tidak terlalu mempedulikan kondisi pencahayaan di ruangan 'pribadi'nya ini. Maklum, pemuda tampan ini memang kurang menyukai ruangan yang terang, tapi cenderung ruangan yang kurang pencahayaan. Jadi, tidak heran jika kulitnya itu berwarna agak pucat. Tapi, kalau yang menerangi ruangan itu hanyalah layar komputernya sendiri, bukankah itu akan merusak mata?

Kesepuluh jemari Sasuke berposisi di atas _keyboard _komputernya, sambil sesekali menekan-nekan tombol di _keyboard _itu. Kedua mata kelamnya memandangi sebuah informasi di layar komputer itu dengan pandangan intens. Sesekali ia tampak menghela nafas, tepatnya mendengus kesal.

Kedua mata kelamnya melirik sedikit ke arah jam tangan digital kepunyaannya. Huh! Ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.23 P.M yang artinya ia sudah selama 4 jam berada di loteng kediaman Uchiha ini. Sebenarnya, yang membuatnya lama bukanlah tugas konyol yang baru diberikan atasannya siang tadi, melainkan ia sempat memantau pekerjaan teman-temannya menggunakan perangkat komputernya yang lain. Dan ia juga harus berkeringat ria, karena komputer yang sekarang dipakainya adalah komputer milik kakaknya yang sudah dipreteli dari 4 bulan yang lalu, _so, _ia harus merakitnya kembali. Pekerjaan untuk merakit barang-barang seperti itu bukanlah hal sulit untuk Sasuke. Tentu saja. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke merupakan sarjana Teknologi. Tidak heran jika ia dapat melakukan hal itu dengan mudah, walau membutuhkan waktu yang agak lama.

Sebenarnya, ia sama sekali tidak ada minat untuk mengikuti jejak kakak dan ayahnya dalam bidang menangani kasus seperti ini. Ia lebih ingin membuka kursus komputer dan membuka toko elektronik. Tapi, karena kemampuan _hacking_nya yang sangat dibutuhkan pihak kepolisian, ia akhirnya mau bekerja sebagai salah satu agen penting di _Company _tempatnya bekerja. Meskipun begitu, akhir-akhir ini ia jarang 'berkumpul' dengan teman-teman elektroniknya.

Sasuke merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang mulai menegang. Kemudian ia menguap. _Tsk, sial, pekerjaanku belum tuntas pula. _Pikirnya kesal. Kedua tangannya yang pucat itu menyambar secangkir kopi hangat yang mulai mendingin yang terletak di dekat mesin _printer_ kepunyaan kakaknya itu, lalu meneguk isinya sampai habis.

Ia kembali menatap sebuah _file .jpg _yang ada di hadapannya. Itu adalah foto _makhluk _yang harus diselidikinya. Itu merupakan gambar sekelebat bayangan berwarna oranye yang di sekelilingnya berwarna merah menyala. Jika dilihat lebih _intens_, _makhluk _itu mirip seperti setengah manusia setengah rubah. Pada bagian kepala, Sasuke menyadari bahwa yang ada di dalam bayangan merah itu adalah sesosok manusia, tapi ia jadi ragu ketika melihat telinga rubah itu menempel di kedua sisi kepala manusia itu. Sampai sebatas ini, hanya itu yang Sasuke dapatkan mengenai _Ningen no Kitsune, _sebuah legenda kuno mengenai siluman rubah yang sudah lama menaungi Japan.

"_Makhluk_ dari tahun berapa pula itu?" keluh Sasuke. Ia masih tidak percaya bahwa atasannya yang selalu berpikir menggunakan logika itu ternyata juga mau menerima permintaan dari seorang tua yang melihat sekelebat bayangan yang mirip dengan _Ningen no Kitsune_. Pertama kali ia mendengar hal itu terlontar dari bibir atasannya—Nara Shikamaru, Sasuke sempat membantah dan menolak mentah-mentah tugas itu, tapi karena tekanan dan bentakan dari Sang Nara—yang baru kali ini didengar Sasuke, akhirnya si bungsu Uchiha itu menerima tugas konyol barunya itu dengan setengah hati. Bagaimana pun Sasuke masih waras, masa iya jika ia langsung mempercayai kata-kata atasannya yang konyol itu?

Keheningan yang tercipta di ruangan itu akhirnya harus berakhir kala Sasuke mendengar suara _handle _pintu yang baru saja dibuka. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke pintu loteng dan mendapati Sang Kakak—Uchiha Itachi—sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan.

"Ini sudah malam, _Otouto_," ujar Itachi. "Kau bisa terkena radiasi jika terlalu lama di depan komputer seperti itu," lanjutnya. Selama 6 detik menunggu balasan dari Sang Adik, akhirnya Itachi menyerah dan menarik salah satu sofa tunggal lalu mendudukinya. Kedua matanya yang mirip seperti adiknya itu melirik sedikit ke arah layar komputernya. Samar-samar, seharusnya Sasuke bisa menyadari bahwa kakaknya itu sempat melotot.

"...untuk apa kau... _Ningen no Kitsune_?" gumam Itachi. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia jadi semakin bingung.

"Ada yang kau tahu tentang makhluk aneh ini? Inspektur Nara memberikanku tugas yang sangat tidak wajar ini siang tadi," tanya dan jelas Sasuke dengan nada yang begitu datar. "Entah siapa yang tidak waras sekarang. Entah aku atau Inspektur Nara itu."

"Kalau kau merasa tidak waras jika tetap menerima tugas ini, kenapa masih kau kerjakan juga?"

"Apa mesti kujawab? Ini masalah keprofesionalan seseorang dalam melakukan pekerjaannya, _Aniki_. Aku juga tidak mau, tapi tidak mungkin kutelantarkan. Bagaimana pun juga, Inspektur Nara sudah memberikan kepercayaan ini padaku. Aku tidak sebodoh itu, tahu," jawab Sasuke.

Mau tidak mau, akhirnya Itachi menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Ia lega juga bahwa adiknya ini ternyata sudah dewasa. Setidaknya, tidak terlalu kekanak-kanakan seperti dulu.

"Kau... percaya pada mitos ini?" tanya Sasuke ketika ia menyadari bahwa Itachi tidak memberinya tanggapan apapun. Dan yang didapatkan Sasuke kali ini hanyalah Itachi yang sedang mengedikkan bahu.

Sasuke hanya diam saja. Namun, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa lupa untuk meng-_shut down _komputer milik kakaknya itu. Lalu, ia keluar dari loteng dengan diekori Itachi di belakangnya.

"Shizune _Oneechan _dan Keyo-_chan _bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Saat ini, mereka sedang menuju ke kamar mereka masing-masing yang berada di lantai 2, sedangkan loteng tadi berada di lantai 4. Lalu, kamar mereka juga berhadap-hadapan.

Itachi menoleh ke arahnya. Kemudian tersenyum manis sekali. "Mereka sudah tidur. Kau tenang saja. Sekhawatir itu'kah kau pada kakak ipar dan keponakanmu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Apa kau percaya pada mitos itu?"

"Hn?" gumam Sasuke. "Bukannya kau tahu bahwa aku selalu menggunakan otakku untuk berpikir hal-hal yang logis?" jawab Sasuke dengan sedikit ketus. Tapi, entah dalam hatinya, ia sedikit meragukan apa yang baru saja diluncurkan oleh bibirnya sendiri.

_Well_, akhirnya hanya ada suara langkah kaki yang beradu dengan lantai yang menaungi perjalanan mereka menuju kamar mereka. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian, kedua pria tampan itu pun sampai di depan kamar mereka masing-masing. Ketika Sasuke sudah menyentuh _handle _pintunya, ia sempat mematung ketika Itachi berkata, "Terkadang yang harus kau percaya bukanlah yang berlandaskan logika. Sekali-kali kau harus mengikuti kata hatimu, _Otouto_. _That's what the meaning about 'real life'_." Itachi menarik nafasnya, kemudian menghembuskannya. "_Good night_," ucapnya sebelum ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri.

Sasuke menunduk. Dan 2 detik kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya lagi. Ia melirik ke arah pintu yang tadi dimasuki Itachi, lalu ia bergumam lirih, "Kau pasti punya maksud lain, 'kan, Itachi?"

**-*A*-**

Sekitar pukul setengah tujuh pagi, Sasuke sudah turun menuju lantai 1 dengan pakaian kerjanya dengan lengkap dan rapih. Pagi ini, wajahnya sedikit terlihat kusut, dan bisa kalian temukan adanya lingkaran hitam tipis di sekitar mata Sasuke. Huh, memang benar bahwa Sasuke kekurangan jam tidur tadi malam. Jelas saja, setiap ia ingin tidur, kata-kata Itachi terus-terusan menghantui otaknya dan nyaris membuatnya ingin berteriak saking kesalnya.

Kemudian, ia segera berjalan menuju ruang makan yang terletak beberapa meter di samping kanan tangga yang tadi digunakan Sasuke. Di sana, Sasuke sudah mendapati Uchiha Fugaku—ayahnya, sedang membaca koran, dan dua orang pelayan yang sedang meletakkan beberapa sajian sarapan untuk keluarga Uchiha yang satu ini. Ia menarik kursi yang berjarak satu kursi lain dari baris kanan ayahnya. Kepalanya ia tempelkan pada pinggiran meja makan, dan ia juga tidak menghiraukan panggilan Sang Ayah yang tampak mengkhawatirkan keadaannya yang agak kusut pagi itu.

Sampai sekarang pun, Sasuke masih belum mengerti kenapa tim kepolisian tempatnya bekerja itu masih mau menerima tugas konyol nan menyebalkan seperti itu, apalagi menjadikan Sasuke sebagai 'korban'nya. Yah, walaupun kata atasannya Sasuke masih akan ditemani oleh seorang Tetua dari Okinawa dan Para _Sannin_, Sasuke masih merasa ada yang—ganjil? Semalam ia sempat sadar bahwa Shikamaru tampak terlalu memaksanya dan bahkan—nyaris—mengancamnya. Kemarin pun Sasuke sempat meminta rekan setimnya yang bernama Hyuuga Neji untuk menggantikannya, tapi bosnya menatap sinis Sang Hyuuga, itulah yang tidak ia mengerti. Ia sadar pasti sesuatu akan melandanya nanti di masa depan. Sasuke memang menunggu waktu itu tiba.

Dalam keadaan masih menunduk, Sasuke menyeringai penuh arti. Jika Sang Hyuuga tidak bisa membantu, maka Sang Nara pun jadi.

"_Otouto_," Suara Itachi itu membuat Sasuke langsung mendongak. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis ketika melihat raut wajah Uchiha Mikoto yang tampak khawatir akan keadaannya. "Kau memikirkan yang tadi malam?" tanya Itachi. Sasuke mendengus, kemudian menyahut, "Kau pikir hal-hal yang menyangkut pekerjaan itu bagus dibicarakan pada saat sarapan?" Nadanya begitu ketus sampai membuat Itachi ingin menendang adiknya sendiri.

Mikoto hanya mengangkat bahu kemudian duduk di sebelah kanan Fugaku dan di samping kiri Sasuke. "Shizune dan Keyo?"

"Keyo menangis lagi. Dari tadi tidak mau diam," ujar Itachi lalu meneguk _lemon tea_nya.

"Perasaanku kenapa jadi tidak enak?" gumam Sasuke dengan suara yang begitu pelan. Ketiga orang lain yang ada di meja itu pun langsung menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya. "Aku akan menemui Shizune _Oneechan_ dulu. Jangan mengganggu."

Setelah mengucapkan dua kalimat itu, Sasuke segera menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2. Sementara itu, Fugaku hanya mengernyit bingung dan meletakkan koran yang sebelumnya sudah ia lipat dahulu. "Itachi, pasti ada sesuatu, 'kan?"

Itachi mengangguk. "Ia mendapat tugas dari kepolisian," jawabnya singkat. Entah kenapa, hari ini ia sedang malas untuk banyak berbicara. Tapi, ia tahu bahwa sebentar lagi kedua orangtuanya itu akan mencercanya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Hanya itu? Tidak mungkin. Ini kali pertama Sasuke mengeluh tentang tugasnya," sahut Mikoto. "Pasti ada alasan lain, 'kan?"

"Sayangnya begitu dan sangat mendadak." Itachi memejamkan matanya sejenak. Kemudian mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Aku belum tahu pastinya. Tapi, sepertinya Kiba-_kun _tidak akan menyukai ini. Kemarin, aku sempat melihat Tsunade-_sama_ datang ke kantor untuk menemui Shikamaru. Mulanya aku ingin menanyakan perihal kenapa beliau datang ke kantor, tapi karena kemarin aku sibuk melatih calon _snipper _baru, aku jadi tidak sempat. Lalu, tadi malam aku mengintip ke arah pekerjaan yang sedang dikerjakan _Otouto_, aku jadi tahu apa penyebabnya sekarang," lanjut Itachi. Mikoto langsung melotot dan Fugaku hanya diam, namun dalam benaknya banyak sekali hal-hal yang berkecamuk.

"Segel milik Naruto-_chan_ mulai melemah," ujar Mikoto dengan suara yang begitu lemas. "Bukannya yang ada di perjanjian itu seharusnya dua tahun lagi baru segel itu akan melemah?"

"Apa mungkin ini salah satu perbuatan Akatsu—"

"Bukan. Bukan organisasi sialan itu. Akatsuki selalu menjalankan _mandat _ketuanya sesuai waktu yang ditentukan, walaupun kuakui bahwa sebenarnya Akatsuki pasti mampu melemahkan segel milik Naruto tanpa menunggu waktu yang ditentukan," sanggah Fugaku. Kedua kelopak matanya terpejam. Ia cukup pusing dengan masalah ini.

"Jadi, ada dua kemungkinan," sambung Itachi. "Yang pertama, kemungkinan itu memang Akatsuki yang melakukannya, dan yang kedua, bisa jadi ada dalang lain di balik semua ini. Tapi, sama sekali tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau memang Akatsuki yang melakukannya."

"Kau sudah menceritakan tentang isi perjanjian itu pada Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Mikoto tiba-tiba, tepat setelah Itachi menyelesaikan perkataannya. Itachi sendiri langsung menatap ibunya itu dengan raut wajah yang menenangkan. Ia tahu bahwa ibunya begitu khawatir akan keadaan Sasuke nantinya.

"Meskipun aku bisa memberitahukannya langsung, itu tidak akan mengubah apa-apa. Pendirian Sasuke akan logikanya itu terlalu kuat. Kita butuh bukti konkrit," jawab Itachi sambil tersenyum. "_Okaasan _tenang saja. Kalau pun nantinya Sasuke masih tidak terima, aku yang akan meminta bantuan Shishui untuk menggantikan Sasuke."

Fugaku menghela nafas lagi. "Mudah-mudahan saja Sasuke mau mengerti."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak berapa lama, akhirnya Sasuke sudah berada di depan kamar kakaknya. Ia kemudian mengetuk pintu jati itu, dan setelah mendengar ijin dari sang pemilik kamar, ia langsung masuk. Kedua matanya mendapati seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam sebahu sedang menggendong seorang balita mungil yang sedari tadi terus menangis. Mereka adalah Uchiha Shizune dan Uchiha Keyo.

"_Oneechan_.." panggil Sasuke. Ia mendekat ke arah Shizune dan mengambil alih tubuh Keyo. Yang aneh, saat berada di pelukan Sasuke, balita imut bernama Keyo itu langsung berhenti menangis dan memeluk leher Sasuke dengan girang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shizune kalem. Ia tidak terlalu mempedulikan kenapa Sasuke bisa begitu mudahnya membuat anaknya tenang, karena memang ini bukan kali pertamanya Sasuke menenangkan si kecil Keyo.

Sasuke duduk di ranjang di kamar tersebut, kemudian diikuti Shizune. "Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu. Tapi, tolong jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur," kata Sasuke dengan pandangan yang begitu tajam. Nyali Shizune seakan menciut dan ia merasa sedikit takut ketika melihat pandangan menusuk dari Sasuke.

"Aku tidak janji," ujar Shizune tegas. "Ini hanya untuk jaga-jaga saja kalau-kalau misalnya kau menanyakan hal yang pribadi tentangku."

"Terserah." Sasuke menarik nafas perlahan dan menghembuskannya. "Kau dekat dengan salah satu para _Sannin _itu, 'kan?" tanya Sasuke yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukkan tegas dari Shizune. "Kalau begitu, apa yang kau tentang wanita yang bernama Tsunade itu? Terutama... tentang _Ningen __no Kitsune_."

Shizune memutar bola matanya dengan bosan. "Sebelumnya, aku yang akan bertanya padamu terlebih dahulu. Kenapa kau menanyakan hal ini?"

"Ini tugas dari kepolisian. Dan salah satu artikel mengenai _Ningen no Kitsune _yang kubaca semalam juga ada yang menyangkut nama Tsunade. Dan aku tidak sepikun itu untuk melupakan bahwa kau pernah menjadi bawahan wanita itu dan bahkan pernah tinggal serumah dengannya," cerocos Sasuke. "Kau mengerti maksudku, 'kan?"

"Apakah kau ada maksud lain?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah polos. "Tentu saja tidak."

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu banyak tentang wanita itu. Hal-hal yang kutahu tentang dirinya adalah bagaimana riwayatnya ia menjadi dokter terbaik se-Japan dan menjadi _Sannin, _alias orang yang mempengaruhi riwayat Japan. Selebihnya aku tidak tahu. Lagipula, aku tidak mau mencampuri kehidupan pribadi orang lain. Asal kau tahu saja, Sasuke. Tsunade-_sama _ menceritakan hal itu kepadaku pun bukan karena aku yang minta. Ia hanya ingin agar aku mengikuti jejaknya untuk menjadi seorang dokter mengingat bahwa aku sudah dirawat olehnya sejak kecil," jelas Shizune. "Dan untuk _Ningen no Kitsune _yang kau sebutkan tadi, aku sangat minta maaf karena aku tidak tahu-menahu tentang hal itu."

Raut wajah Sasuke langsung berubah. Ia tampak sedikit kecewa mendengar cerita Shizune. "Kau yakin bahwa hanya itu yang kau tahu?"

"Ada satu hal lagi yang saat ini masih belum kuketahui namun aku menyadarinya," gumam wanita beranak 1 itu. "Semenjak aku berumur 12 tahun, Tsunade-_sama _sering pergi dan akan kembali seminggu berikutnya."

"_Sou ka_. Kalau begitu, terima kasih banyak, Shizune _Oneechan_. Ayo turun!"

-*A*-

Nara Shikamaru, Inspektur Kepolisian _Japan National Police Company _itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya ketika gendang telinganya menangkap suara ketukan pintu ruangannya itu. Ia mendecak sebal karena acara tidurnya diganggu lagi. "Masuk," serunya. Ia melirik sedikit ke arah sebuah foto yang memuat gambar dirinya dengan seorang wanita pirang yang begitu cantik, istrinya, Nara Ino. Ia tersenyum kecil, dan sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa sang pengetuk pintu tadi sudah berdiri di ambang pintu ruang kerjanya sambil menatap Shikamaru dengan senyum tipis yang tidak bisa ditahannya.

Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang mengetuk pintu itu langsung berdehem ria guna mengembalikan kesadaran Shikamaru. Rupanya usahanya itu membuahkan hasil karena Shikamaru langsung menatapnya dengan rona tipis di kedua pipinya.

Sasuke berjalan sebanyak dua langkah memasuki ruangan atasannya itu, lalu menutup pintunya, dan kembali melanjutkan jalannya sampai di depan atasannya. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, _Senpai_," ujar Sasuke sambil menduduki kursi yang ada di depan sang Inspektur. Jangan kaget jika Sasuke memanggil pria Nara itu dengan sebutan _Senpai_, karena nyatanya saat mereka SMA mereka memang satu sekolah, hanya berbeda angkatan saja. Namun, ia memanggil atasannya dengan sebutan _Senpai_ ketika mereka hanya berdua saja, itu permintaan Shikamaru mengingat bahwa ia dan Sasuke memang sudah sangat dekat sejak SMA, walaupun hubungan pertemanan mereka sempat sedikit merenggang ketika Shikamaru sudah lulus lebih dulu.

Shikamaru hanya menautkan kedua alisnya. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia langsung tahu mengenai apa yang akan dibicarakan Sasuke padanya. "Baik, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan mengenai _Ningen no Kitsune_?" tanya Shikamaru langsung. Sasuke sendiri langsung menghela nafas.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa orang yang kemarin mendatangimu dan mengatakan padamu bahwa ia melihat, err—_makhluk _itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit gugup. Entah kenapa, otaknya memutar peristiwa ketika Shikamaru membentaknya kemarin. Itu sangat mengerikan! "Dan kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kau begitu ngotot untuk memberi tugas ini padaku? Bukannya aku mau menolak, sih. Hanya saja, yang aku tahu, kau pasti mempunyai alasan yang kuat untuk melakukan sesuatu," celoteh Sasuke panjang lebar. Shikamaru sadar bahwa sikap Sasuke agak melunak jika berhadapan dengannya. Kalau dengan orang lain, sih, Sasuke seperti orang yang anti-sosial. Sifatnya begitu dingin dan kaku.

"Haahh," Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah kuberitahu sedikit mengenai tugasmu itu. Orang yang kemarin mendatangi kantor ini adalah Tsunade-_sama_. Salah satu _Sannin _yang akan mendampingimu nanti," jawab Shikamaru. "Dan untuk alasan kenapa kau yang kusuruh..." Shikamau diam sejenak untuk memikirkan kata-kata yang pas.

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu dengan kata _mendampingi _tadi? Jangan bilang kalau aku—"

"Ya. Kau akan mendatangi tempat persembunyian si _Kitsune_ itu."

"Tapi, aku belum mendapatkan informasi apa-apa mengenai _makhluk _itu."

Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Eh? Kukira Itachi _Oniisan _sudah memberitahukanmu. Dan sepertinya kemarin aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk mencari informasi mengenai _Ningen no Kitsune_."

Sasuke ikut-ikutan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Memberitahukan apa?"

"Tsk, _mendokusai_! Kau pasti tertipu lagi dengan wajah polos kakakmu itu! Ah!"

Sungguh. Otak Sasuke benar-benar pusing saat ini! Semua informasi yang baru saja diterimanya itu membuat otaknya terasa kian diaduk. Dan selama satu menit pun mereka diam. Otak Sasuke mengingat semua percakapannya dengan Itachi semalam dan juga tak lupa untuk memproses informasi dari Shikamaru yang baru saja ia dapatkan. Dan... yak! Muncullah _icon _lampu yang menyala di atas kepala Sasuke, seakan baru mendapat pencerahaan. Kedua matanya menyipit, 2 detik kemudian membelalak.

"Ah! Pantas saja _Aniki _berkata seperti itu tadi malam. Ternyata _Aniki _mengetahui sesuatu tentang _makhluk _itu, ya?" gumam Sasuke.

"Tampaknya kau belum begitu mengenal baik riwayat Uchiha, _Kouhai-kun_," ujar Shikamaru dengan suara pelan, namun Sasuke masih dapat mendengarnya. "Sebaiknya, kau menanyakan sejarah keturunan Uchiha terlebih dahulu kepada orangtuamu atau saudara-saudaramu yang lain dulu agar kau mengerti akan tugas yang akan kau emban setelah ini. Kalau tidak begitu, semuanya akan kacau dan kau malah jadi _stress_."

"Tapi, aku tidak yakin jika _Otousan _atau _Okaasan_ akan memberitahukannya," kata Sasuke, ragu-ragu. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuhkannya ke arah pundak kirinya. "Aku mempunyai lambang aneh di sini. Aku sering bertanya pada mereka tapi mereka selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan," jelas Sasuke.

Shikamaru menganggukkan kepalanya sebanyak satu kali. Ia jelas tahu tentang lambang yang dimaksudkan Sasuke itu. Tapi, ia tidak mau berkata lebih lanjut. Karena, bagaimana pun juga, itu adalah urusan Uchiha dan ia tidak mau terlalu banyak berbaur. "Tanyakan sekali lagi. Aku yakin, kali ini mereka akan menjawabnya."

"Kenapa bukan kau saja? Sepertinya kau memang mengetahui seluk-beluk keluargaku," gumam Sasuke yang dibalas dengan gelengan dari Shikamaru. "Aku tidak mau menjadi orang yang selancang itu. Jika orangtuamu menyembunyikannya darimu, berarti mereka memang mempunyai alasan yang kuat untuk itu, Sasuke," tolak Shikamaru dengan halus.

"Kau beruntung karena aku sudah melapisi ruangan ini dengan karpet," kata Shikamaru sambil tersenyum miring. "Jika _pihak luar _mendengar apa yang kita bicarakan, bisa kacau! Hah! Dunia ini memang merepotkan," keluhnya. "Oh ya, hari ini kau tampak lebih... cair? Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya. "Yang pasti, _mood_ku sedang pada titik terendah!" Shikamaru _sweatdropped_.

"Ah ya! Aku baru ingat ada satu hal penting lagi yang harus kuberitahukan padamu. Nanti sore temanku akan datang kemari. Ia juga akan membantumu untuk menyelesaikan tugasmu kali ini," katanya sambil menyambar ponselnya dan mengutak-atik ponsel tersebut. Setelah itu, ia menunjukkan sebuah foto yang ada di layar ponsel itu kepada Sasuke. Di sana ada sebuah foto seorang pemuda tampan yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah darah dengan _tatoo _kanji '_Ai_' (dalam _Nihongo_) dan juga ada _tatoo _berwarna hitam yang mengelilingi sekitar matanya. Ekspresi wajah pemuda itu begitu dingin dan menusuk.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Rei Gaara. Bungsu dari keluarga Rei. Dengan kepribadian paling tajam, menusuk, dingin, namun merupakan sosok yang _paling peka_ di antara putra-putri keluarga Rei itu dapat membuatnya pernah menjadi salah satu anggota _yakuza _yang paling disegani. Gaya bicaranya sangat singkat, _to the point, _sangat jujur, dan yang perlu kau ingat; ia tidak akan mau mengulang apa yang sudah dikatakannya. Merupakan orang yang anti-sosial. Tidak bisa diajak bercanda, alias selalu serius di segala keadaan. Jadi, jangan coba-coba untuk main-main dengannya. Asal kau tahu, aku—nyaris—pernah menjadi _sandsack _hidup karena aku sedikit salah bicara," jelas Shikamaru panjang lebar. Sasuke menghela nafas lega. Ternyata ada juga orang yang sifatnya lebih buruk darinya. "Satu lagi, ia adalah salah satu orang yang mendalami _martial-arts _sejak umurnya 6 tahun. Jadi, kau harus berhati-hati. Jangan membuatnya marah!"

"Baiklah," kata Sasuke setengah hati. "Aku pemisi dulu, _Senpai_." Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menuju pintu ruangan itu. Namun, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Shikamaru dengan seringaian setan di wajahnya. "Salam untuk _mantan pacar_ku dan Shikayuki, ya!" Dan, BLAM! Pintu itu pun ditutup oleh Sasuke yang tadi sempat menatap penuh arti ke arah Shikamaru.

"Sialan," umpat Shikamaru.

Dua buah informasi lagi untuk kalian: Nara Ino (yang dulunya—sebelum menikah dengan Shikamaru—Yamanaka Ino) adalah mantan pacar Sasuke saat di SMA dan Nara Shikayuki adalah anak dari Shikamaru dan Ino.

Shikamaru menghela nafas lagi. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di atas meja kerjanya itu, dan matanya melirik ke arah setumpukan berkas yang tidak terlalu banyak dari biasanya. Memang, sih, ia sudah mengerjakan tugasnya sebanyak ¾ dari seluruh berkas yang diterimanya lusa lalu. Dan sampai saat ini pun, agen-agen atau divisi yang memberikan informasi _final _atau peningkatan misi kepadanya memang belum begitu banyak. Ia juga menyadari bahwa akhir-akhir ini semakin banyak tindakan kriminal di negaranya.

Shikamaru menundukkan kepalanya lagi; berniat untuk curi-curi waktu sebentar agar ia bisa tidur. Ia sungguh bersyukur karena istrinya tidak merecokinya untuk sementara waktu. Sungguh. Badannya terasa remuk karena sudah 2 hari ia menginap di kantornya ini.

Namun, tampaknya ketenangan seorang Nara Shikamaru tak berlangsung lama. Ketika ia mulai menikmati _dunia kapuk_ khayalannya, seseorang mengetuk pintunya lagi. Ia sontak mengangkat kepalanya dan mendecak sebal sebelum mempersilakan orang itu masuk. Shikamaru pun hanya bisa mendengus kesal ketika seorang Uchiha Sasuke itu sudah di ambang pintu ruangannya.

"Ada apa lagi, Uchiha-_kun_?" tanya Shikamaru dengan sebal.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" Sasuke balik bertanya dengan wajah polosnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya sampai tepat di depan meja atasannya itu. "Kau orang baik, 'kan?"

Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya. _Ada apa dengan anak ini? Kepalanya terbentur?_ Batin Shikamaru, _horror_. "Saskay? Otakmu rusak?"

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke dengan polos. "Hei, kalau kau orang baik, bantu aku dalam tugas konyol ini, ya?"

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, namun itu tidak berarti bahwa ia menyetujui permintaan Sasuke barusan. Ia hanya mempertinbangkannya. _Sudah kuduga bahwa Sasuke akan meminta bantuanku. Huh! Untung saja kau meminta bantuan pada orang yang tepat, ya, Sasuke_. Pikirnya. "Ya, ya, ya, tapi apakah sopan jika meminta bantuan atasanmu secara blak-blakan seperti ini?"

"Ayolah! Kau, 'kan, orang baik!" Shikamaru _sweatdropped_. "Bagaimana?" tawar Sasuke lagi.

"Tsk. Iya!"

"_Arigatou, Senpai_!" Setelah mengucapkan dua patah kata tersebut, Sasuke keluar dari ruangan atasannya tersebut dengan seringaian setan di wajahnya. Dasar _junior_ tidak sopan!

Tepat saat itu pun, ponsel milik Shikamaru bergetar menandakan ada satu pesan masuk ke nomornya. Ia menyambar ponselnya dengan ogah-ogahan. Namun, matanya langsung membelalak lebar saat ia mengetahui siapa orang yang mengiriminya pesan singkat itu.

_Sender: The Second Rei (received a few minutes ago)_

_FYI, dia berontak._

Setelah membaca pesan yang amat sangat singkat tersebut, Shikamaru langsung membereskan barang-barang pentingnya dan buru-buru menuju lapangan parkir tanpa menghiraukan panggilan dari Uchiha Itachi yang tadi kebetulan ia lewati.

-*A*-

Sasuke berjalan santai ke arah lobi utama di lantai 1 yang baru diinjaknya. Baru saja, salah satu agen penyelidikan yang kebetulan lumayan dekat dengannya memberitahukannya bahwa ada seseorang yang sudah menunggu dirinya di lobi utama. Dan dirasa Sasuke, ia sudah tahu bahwa yang menunggunya adalah Rei Gaara.

Dan memang benar. Ketika ia sudah menapaki lobi utama gedung kepolisian itu, Sasuke bisa mendapati seorang pemuda berambut merah yang sedang duduk di salah satu sofa di sana sambil memandangnya dengan pandangan tajam. Kalau Sasuke tidak salah tebak, orang ini adalah Rei Gaara karena wajahnya dan _tatoo_ yang ada pemuda berambut merah itu sama seperti yang diberitahu atasannya tadi.

Ia mendekati pemuda itu dan ikut-ikutan memasang wajah sedatar mungkin, kemudian membalas tatapan tajam dari sang pemuda merah tersebut. "Kau mencariku?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar, dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukkan singkat dari sang pemuda. "Apa kau... Rei Gaara?"

"Rupanya Shikamaru sudah memberitahumu," ujar orang itu, alias Rei Gaara, dengan nada yang juga datar dan terkesan tanpa emosi. "Jadi, Uchiha-_san_, kalau kau sudah menerima dan menyetujui tugas yang diberitahu atasanmu kemarin, maka kau tidak bisa kembali. Jika kau berontak, itu sama saja menghancurkan kehidupan orang-orang di sekitarmu."

Alis kanan Sasuke terangkat. Ia sungguh bingung dengan maksud ucapan yang baru saja dilontarkan si Rei ini. Kalau bukan karena tugas yang diembannya, rasa-rasanya Sasuke sudah menendangi wajah orang ini sampai babak belur. "Hn. Lalu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada malas yang tidak bisa disembunyikannya. "Gunakanlah kata-kata yang umum, _to the point_, dan jangan membuat otakku tambah pusing karena tugas konyol ini."

Gaara sedikit tersinggung atas perkataan Sasuke. Namun, karena ia pandai mengendalikan emosinya yang bisa membuncah kapan saja itu, ia sukses membuat wajahnya tetap datar. "Apa maksudmu dengan _tugas konyol_, eh?"Gaara hanya tersenyum sinis. "Kalau kau terus-terusan menganggap _tugas penting _ini dengan kata-kata menyedihkan seperti tadi, aku pastikan bahwa kau akan amat sangat menyesal, Uchiha-_san_."

"Terserah kau saja'lah." Jujur saja, Sasuke sudah sangat dongkol dan jengkel dengan pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini. Apalagi saat ia melihat senyum sinisnya itu, loh, bisa langsung membuat _mood _Sasuke bertambah buruk saja. "Setelah itu? Apa kau hanya bisa membantuku dengan kata-katamu yang terlalu berbelit-belit dan tidak masuk akal seperti barusan? Inspektur Nara berkata padaku bahwa kau akan _membantu_ku untuk menjalankan tugas ini dan bukan untuk _mempersulit_ diriku. Apa kau mengerti?"

Gaara menyeringai. Dan Sasuke menganggap seringaian itu adalah seringaian setan yang lebih mengerikan daripada seringaian setan andalannya. Si bungsu Uchiha ini juga menyadari bahwa aura di sekitar pemuda di hadapannya ini lebih pekat daripada yang sebelumnya. Tak salah jika seorang Sasuke sedikit ngeri. "Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan barusan, Uchiha. Aku hanya memberikan _sedikit _peringatan kepadamu. Setidaknya, sebelum kau mengetahui mengenai apa yang akan terjadi padamu nanti." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat tersebut, Gaara melangkah pelan menuju pintu utama lantai 1 untuk menuju ke lapangan parkir. Namun, saat ia baru lima langkah, ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap Sasuke. "Ikut aku sekarang. Shikamaru tadi sempat memberitahukanku untuk sekalian menyeretmu ke suatu tempat. Jangan menolak. Di tempat itu, segala pertanyaan yang ada di kepalamu akan terjawab."

_Sopan sekali dia_. Keluh Sasuke dalam hati. Dan pun dengan berat hati, Sasuke ikut melangkahkan kakinya mengekori Rei Gaara yang juga sudah berjalan duluan di depannya menuju lapangan parkir. Saat mereka sedang berjalan berdua menuju lapangan parkir, ada beberapa _cleaning service_ wanita yang menatap ke arah mereka dengan pandangan takjub bak baru melihat dua pangeran dari surga yang jatuh ke Bumi. Gaara yang menyadari hal itu langsung memberikan _deathglare_ terbaiknya yang sukses melenyapkan senyuman dari para wanita-wanita ganjen itu. Sasuke sendiri langsung tersenyum tipis, ia berhenti di hadapan wanita-wanita itu dan berbisik, "Dia memang seram dan dia mempunyai gangguan kejiwaan."

Sasuke benar-benar _out of character _hari ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke memasang _earphome_ pada telinganya, lalu mulai memutar salah satu _playlist_ favoritnya yang ada di ponselnya itu. Ia sesekali melirik ke arah pemuda di sampingnya yang sedang konsentrasi menyetir dan memperhatikan jalan.

"Apa ada yang kau tahu tentangku?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba sambil melepaskan salah satu _earphone_nya.

Tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke, Gaara menjawab, "Tidak ada."

"Bohong," tukas Sasuke.

"Tidak."

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja."

"Serius?"

"Apa wajahku terlihat sedang main-main dengan remaja 17 tahun yang terjebak pada tubuh pria berumur 23 tahun sepertimu?" Gaara mendengus kesal. Orang di sebelahnya ini ada-ada saja.

Sasuke mencibir dan mengutuki Gaara dalam hati. "Cih. 17 tahun kau bilang? Aku tidak sekekanak-kanakan itu, tahu." Ingin sekali rasanya Sasuke menendang wajah orang sok _cool _ini. Kalau bukan karena mandat dari Shikamaru, mana mau dia mengakrabkan diri dengan orang super arogan seperti ini? Hah! _Author _rasanya juga geli melihat tingkah Sasuke kali ini. Apakah ia tidak sadar bahwa dirinya juga arogan? Yah, walaupun memang tidak searogan Gaara, sih. "_By the way_, apa kau tahu sekarang Inspektur Nara sedang ada di mana? Aku tidak melihatnya lagi sejak siang tadi."

Gaara menoleh sedikit ke arah Sasuke, lalu kembali fokus menyetir. "Kau merindukannya? Ternyata kau seorang _gay_, ya," ucap Gaara dengan wajah dan seringaian mengejek.

"Bukan begitu, Bodoh! Aku hanya penasaran kenapa tiba-tiba ia menghilang sejak siang tadi. Padahal ada beberapa hal lagi yang ingin kutanyakan kepadanya." Sasuke kesal sekali dikata-katai _gay_ oleh orang yang baru dikenalnya ini. Enak saja! Masa hanya karena ia menanyakan keberadaan sahabatnya sendiri, langsung divonis sebagai seorang _gay_? Tapi, Sasuke juga sadar, sih, bahwa ia belum pernah merasa tertarik pada lawan jenis.

"Kau mengataiku _bodoh_? Asal kau tahu saja, Uchiha-_san_. Di dunia ini tidak ada orang bodoh, hanya ada orang yang tidak mau menggunakan otaknya dengan baikm alias hanya menginginkan sesuatu dengan _instan_. Lagipula, bukannya aku sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa kau akan mendapatkan jawaban ketika kau sudah sampai di tempat yang sedang kita tuju sekarang?" cerocos Gaara panjang lebar. Ia sungguh sebal pada pria berambut pantat bebek ini.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dengan bosan. "Terima kasih untuk ceramahannya, Rei_-san_."

"Sama-sama."

Sasuke _sweatdropped_.

"Kau mau membawaku ke mana?" tanya Sasuke.

"_Airport_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke dan Rei Gaara keluar dari _Airport_ Okinawa. Mereka baru saja melakukan perjalanan dari Tokyo menuju Okinawa. Dan sekarang mereka sedang berjalan menuju salah satu cafe yang terletak di depan _Airport _tersebut. Katanya Gaara, sih, ia berniat untuk mengisi perutnya dulu. Sasuke juga mengakui bahwa ia juga agak lapar mengingat ia hanya makan beberapa lembar roti isi yang dibawakan Shizune tadi pagi.

Cafe itu ber_design_ klasik, seperti era pedesaan England tahun 70-an. Jenis makanan yang disediakan pun kebanyakan makanan khas orang Europe, namun lebih dominan ke Italy. Setelah mendapatkan tempat duduk yang nyaman; di depan dinding yang digantungi lukisan Monalisa, keduanya dihampiri oleh seorang _waitress_ yang menggunakan pakaian pelayan kerajaan England. Sasuke hanya memesan jus tomat dan _salad_, sementara Gaara memesan _cola _dan _spagetti_.

"Jadi, setelah ini kita akan ke mana?" tanya Sasuke.

Gaara yang tadinya memandangi lukisan yang ada di atas kepala Sasuke, kini beralih memandang Sasuke dengan senyum tipis. "_Harbour_. Tujuan sebenarnya bukan Okinawa, tapi sebuah pulau terpencil di dekat Okinawa. Dari pelabuhan, kita akan menyebrangi selat menggunakan _boat_ milik keluargaku."

"_Sou ka_. Aku baru tahu kalau ada pulau kecil di dekat Okinawa." Sasuke membulatkan mulutnya. "Apa keluargamu memproduksi alat transportasi seperti itu? Aku pernah mendengar nama Rei, sih, sebelumnya."

"Memang begitu, bukan? Almarhum Uchiha Madara-_san_ itu, 'kan, relasi bisnis kakekku. Aku sedikit heran, sih, dengan keluargamu. Dulu, sebelum kakakmu lahir, keluarga Uchiha menguasai perdagangan dan pertambangan minyak bumi."

"Kau bohong padaku," ujar Sasuke dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Tadi, kau bilang kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang diriku maupun keluargaku. Tapi sekarang kau sepertinya lebih tahu banyak tentang keluargaku daripada aku yang salah satu anggotanya sendiri," lanjutnya dengan nada sedikit tersinggung. Jelas'lah kalau Sasuke tersinggung. Masa seorang Rei Gaara yang notabene bukan dari Uchiha bisa tahu mengenai Uchiha Madara dan perusahaan pertambangannya yang dulu dibeli oleh pihak swasta lain sedangkan Sasuke sendiri hanya tahu sebatas itu saja. Bagaimana pun juga, Gaara, 'kan, pihak luar. Jadinya agak aneh kalau Gaara bisa tahu-menahu tentang hal seperti itu.

Gaara hanya mendengus. Kemudian tertawa kecil. "Aku mencari data-datamu. Kukira kau seorang _hacker_ yang handal. Ternyata tidak juga."

"Aku menjadi _hacker_ untuk kepolisian, tahu!" Sasuke sedikit melotot ke arah Gaara. "Kau tidak sedingin yang dikatakan Shikamaru tadi siang," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"_Mood_ku sedang baik hari ini. Kukira kau orang yang arogan, ternyata tidak juga."

"_Mood_ku sedang buruk hari ini, dan tolong jangan membuat _mood_ku semakin buruk."

Tak berapa lama, _waitress_ yang tadi kembali sambil membawakan pesanan mereka berdua. Setelah mengucapkan _terima kasih_ pada pelayan itu, keduanya makan dalam keheningan; hanya ada suara peralatan makan yang saling beradu di sana. Ternyata hanya membutuhkan waktu selama 15 menit bagi mereka untuk menuntaskan acara sederhananya itu. Gaara kemudian berdiri dan meletakkan beberapa lembar _ryo_ di meja itu, lalu keluar dari cafe tersebut dengan dibuntuti Sasuke di belakangnya.

Tepat di depan cafe tersebut, Gaara mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang. "Hei, kemarilah. Aku sudah tiba sejak tadi. Kau tidak akan menjadikanku patung selamat datang, 'kan?" ucap Gaara kepada orang di seberang sana yang sedang ditelponnya. Setelah mendengar beberapa patah kata dari orang yang ditelponnya itu, Gaara memasukkan ponselnya itu ke kantung celana _jeans_nya.

"Sekarang, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Sasuke yang sedang menyender dengan silangan tangan di depan dadanya di tiang bambu di depan cafe itu.

Gaara menoleh ke arahnya. "Menunggu jemputan."

Kemudian hening lagi. Butuh waktu 3 menit bagi mereka sampai mobil jemputan mereka datang. Gaara duduk di samping sang pengemudi, sedangkan Sasuke duduk di jok bagian penumpang—tepatnya di antara Gaara dan si pengemudi berambut coklat itu.

"Kau telat beberapa menit, Kiba," gumam Gaara dengan nada super datar yang bisa membuat orang jadi dongkol setengah mati, termasuk si pengemudi. Inuzuka Kiba—si pengemudi—hanya mencibir jengkel karena usahanya tampak tak dihargai. "Dan kurasa aku tidak perlu memperkenalkan bocah Uchiha itu padamu."

"Memang tidak perlu, 'kan, _Oniisan_?" sahut Kiba. Ia melirik sedikit ke arah kaca spion depan untuk melihat rupa si Uchiha. Lalu tersenyum tipis. "Halo, Sasuke-_kun_," Kiba nyengir.

Alis Sasuke bertaut. _Berani sekali orang ini memanggilku dengan panggilan yang akrab seperti itu. Kenal saja tidak_. Batinnya. Ia hanya menggumamkan _hn_ andalannya untuk membalas sapaan si Inuzuka.

Pria bermarga Inuzuka itu kembali tersenyum tipis. Seakan-akan tahu apa yang ada di otak si bungsu Uchiha, ia berkata, "Kau mungkin tidak mengenalku, Sasuke. Tapi, aku mengenalmu—setidaknya aku yang mengenalmu dalam pandangan satu sisi dan bukan di dua sisi. Kau tahu? Kakakmu jauh lebih ramah darimu." Lalu ia terkikik pelan.

Sasuke mendecih. "Tahu apa kau tentangku?"

"Hm? Kau tidak menyadarinya atau kau memang tidak tahu?" tanya Kiba dengan nada datar. Kini, wajah ramah dan senyumannya tadi lenyap. Sasuke menyadari itu, namun ia memilih untuk diam. "Apa kau tidak mendapatkan kasus yang _layak_ untukmu, Phoenixia?" Satu yang pasti, Gaara dapat melihat dengan jelas seringaian iblis di wajah si Inuzuka dari samping.

Sasuke sontak melotot ketika mendengar ucapan terakhir Kiba. _Phoenixia_ adalah _code-name_nya di dunia _hacking_. "Kau...?"

Kiba memutar setirnya ke arah kanan, lalu mengganti _gear_nya sembari membalas perkataan dari bungsu Uchiha. "Aku ini _Canemaniaco_, Uchiha."

Sasuke diam tak berkutik untuk beberapa saat. Setelah 7 detik berlalu, ia baru sadar dan kembali ke alam nyatanya. "Dunia ini sempit sekali, ya," keluhnya.

Memang benar, Canemaniaco adalah _code-name_ Kiba. Mereka berdua adalah sesama _hacker_ yang bertemu di salah satu forum _chat_ antar sesama _hacker_. Kiba maupun Sasuke yang sudah merasa nyaman antar satu sama lain akhirnya memutuskan untuk melakukan _contact_ dengan menggunakan situs jejaring sosial di dunia maya, juga menggunakan via SMS untuk saling berhubungan. Meskipun begitu, di antara mereka tidak ada yang mau memberitahu nama asli mereka. Dan sampai sekarang pun, keduanya masih berhubungan baik meski Sasuke mulai jarang berkumpul dengan alat-alat berkabel miliknya di loteng kediaman Uchiha. Kadang-kadang pun, Kiba iseng membantu kasus yang didapat oleh Sasuke. Sedangkan si bungsu Uchiha sendiri, ia tidak tahu kenapa ia begitu percaya pada _hacker_ dengan _code-name_ Canemaniaco tersebut.

"Tidak sempit. Hanya kebetulan saja aku mengenal kakakmu," ujar Kiba.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Tapi, dalam hati ia sedikit merasa terasingkan. Sepertinya ia memang tidak begitu mengenal keluarganya sendiri dengan baik. Jujur saja, ia jadi merasa minder kalau ada pihak luar yang sepertinya lebih tahu banyak tentang Uchiha daripada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana pun, itu memalukan. Namun, mau dilihat dengan cara seperti apa pun, ini bukan keinginan Sasuke sepenuhnya. Seluruh anggota keluarga Uchiha memang tidak ada yang berniat untuk memberitahu seluk-beluk keluarganya. Dengan itu, ia merasa—sedikit—tenang.

"Pulau apa yang akan kita datangi?" tanya Sasuke; berniat untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Lama-lama ia jadi tidak betah sendiri dengan topik yang baru saja diluncurkan oleh Sang Inuzuka.

"Hm? Oh. Pulau Konoha. Dan kuharap kau tidak kaget dengan kondisi di sana yang memang tidak bisa dicerna dengan logika. Pokoknya, siapkan mentalmu baik-baik," jawab Gaara.

"Oh baiklah."

Hening.

Tiba-tiba, Gaara kembali buka suara, "Kau tahu lukisan Monalisa yang ada di cafe tadi?" tanyanya yang disambut dengan anggukkan singkat dari Sasuke. Kiba tidak bereaksi apa pun, ia hanya mendengarkan.

"Lalu? Memangnya kenapa dengan lukisan itu? Kau baru pertama kali melihatnya? Itu hanyalah duplikatnya saja," ucap Sasuke tenang.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, mata Monalisa di lukisan tadi terlihat aneh."

"Maksudmu?"

Gaara menarik nafas sejenak, lalu menghembuskannya. "Kita dimata-matai, Sasuke. Mata itu bergerak."

Kiba tersenyum kecil ketika melihat Sasuke—dari kaca spion—yang sedang mematung karena memproses kata-kata Gaara barusan. Baginya, kata _dimata-matai_ itu sudah terlalu umum di telinganya, jadi ia tidak terlalu kaget.

"Apa maksudmu dengan _dimata-matai_?" tanya Sasuke bingung. Memangnya siapa yang mau memata-matai mereka?

"Aku tidak yakin bahwa mereka adalah Akatsuki," gumam Kiba. "Mereka tidak akan terang-terangan mencari informasi dengan cara memalukan seperti itu."

_Akatsuki? Siapa lagi itu?_ Sasuke jadi tambah pusing sekarang. Pembicaraan ini terlalu menyeretnya masuk ke dalam lubang kebingungannya sendiri. "Aku tidak mau berpikir lagi untuk yang satu ini. Aku sudah cukup pusing," keluhnya lagi.

"Kau akan _menyerang_ saat _waktumu tiba_, Sasuke."

Setelah ucapan Gaara barusan, tidak ada yang berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan lagi. Semuanya canggung. Kiba konsentrasi menyetir, Sasuke sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, dan Gaara tampaknya sama sekali tidak bermasalah dengan keadaan itu. Sampai akhirnya Kiba memarkirkan mobil Subarunya itu di sebuah tempat yang disadari Sasuke sebagai sebuah tempat parkir pelabuhan di Okinawa. Ketiga orang itu kemudian turun.

Gaara tiba-tiba membuka suara setelah ia menutup pintu mobil bagian kiri, "Kiba, kurasa lawan kita kali ini bukan Akatsuki lagi seperti dua tahun yang lalu."

Kiba menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. Kemudian, ia melangkah menuju dermaga dengan diikuti Gaara di sampingnya dan Sasuke di belakangnya. "_Guys_, bagaimana jika lawan kita ini adalah kawan kita sendiri?"

-*A*-

{To be continued}

Ini adalah FF pertama yang saya _publish_. Sebenarnya saya masih punya beberapa FF lain, tapi saya minder untuk mem_publish_. Saya sadar kalau kemampuan saya masih di bawah para _Senpai_ di Ffn ini, maka dari itu, saya butuh bimbingannya! Hehe.

Di chapter 1 ini Sasuke dan Gaara OOC sekali, ya? -,- Mueheheheh.

Lalu, apa Fic ini layak untuk dilanjutkan?

_Then_, _mind to review? Or flame?_

Salam,

Alvin Yogee


End file.
